


Day Zero

by orphan_account



Series: December writing prompts 2019 [1]
Category: Of Mice & Men (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ok this is p weird but this is what we got for day one of December's writing prompts. For some reason my brain decided that it didn't know what "Day Zero" was gonna mean so it just went with supernatural things
Series: December writing prompts 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560781





	Day Zero

Day Zero

A match lights, and extinguishes just as fast

Day Zero

He sees the sunrise and the sunset, but there is no day between them.

Day Zero

It's getting old now

Seeing the same things begin and end before it's supposed to

It happens every time. 

Day Zero

Like a teeter totter, rocking back and forth, but it never finished the first before starting the next

It's maddening

To see the world begin and end, a fireball explosion

He sees it all the time

Sees it every time an angel falls from grace

Sees it when the demons do good

Sees it when a human changes the nature of things that don't follow their rules

When humans contort and recreate the supernatural beings

Being as he is, Austin never falls from Grace, nor does he do good, he does not follow rules or break them. He stands outside the circle. Watching as Day Zero flickers in his eyes again.

Sometime, Austin hopes to never see it again. He wishes to stop these creatures from doing as they do.

And Day Zero flickers again


End file.
